Love of Six Years
by LennieB
Summary: Draco is going to finally confess his love of six years to Hermione. OOC on Draco's part
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:all these wonderful charecters belong to J.K Rowling

_Draco's Point of View_

It was my last day at Hogwarts, and it could be the last day I will ever see the love of my life, Hermione Jean Granger. It all started out in my second year. I bored the Hogwarts Express, surprised to see the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. I hadn't taken notice to Hermione the previous year, but now she had definitely captured my interest.

I would send her hints that I liked her from time to time, but she seemed completely oblivious. It wasn't until the middle of the year that I had finally got her attention. Weasely had done something stupid. I shot back a smart remark, only to be put back in my place by Hermione. Finally, she had noticed me. But it wasn't enough, I needed her attention, so I called her a mudblood. The look on her face tore my heart. Tears welled in her eyes and streaked down her rosie cheeks. Her beautiful face was contorted into one of sadness and embarrassment. Not a day has went by that I didn't regret saying it.

And in third year, when her fist collided with my face, sure it hurt like hell, but it was worth it. She looked so beautiful when she was angry. Well, she always looks beautiful.

And I will never forget that tragic day in fourth year, the day I was going to confess my feelings.

(_Flashback)_

_I was walking to the library fumbling with my fingers, trying to recite what I was going to say. Today would be the day that I finally told Hermione I loved her and ask her out to the Yule Ball. Screw my father and my deatheater family, I loved a muggleborn and there was nothing they could do about it. I finally got to the library. Hermione was sitting at a table all by herself, working on a potions essay. I smiled inwardly, and thought, "Finally I got her alone". I only took about two paces when someone else sat down next to her. It was Viktor Krum._

_I hid behind a bookshelf and eavesdropped on their conversation._

_"Hello Her-mi-o-ninny," the stupid Bulgarian oaf said._

_"Hello Viktor," Hermione replied, her voice upbeat and excited._

_"I vas wondering if you had a date to ze Yule Ball?" He said apprehensively._

My heart sunk, my hands dropped to my sides, and I hung my head. I was too late. Hermione replied with a very excited 'yes'. I couldn't hear any more. And that night I did something a Malfoy should never do, I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's Point of View

I looked at my watch. I had three hours to confess my love to Hermione. I drummed my fingers nervously on my desk. My two suitcases lay on my bed. I shared my dorm with Hermione, she was head girl and I was head boy. She ignored me most of the time and only spoke to me to discus our duties. I heard her humming as she packed her bags. Her voice was so beautiful. I got up from my chair and knocked on her bedroom door. 'It was now or never' I thought to myself.

"Who is it," Hermione called

"Um Hermi- Umm Granger, it's Draco," I said apprehensively

"Oh, come in," she said in a monotone voice

I opened the door and stepped in. Hermione was dressed in a black tank top and denim shorts. I stared at her for what must have been a minuet, but was interrupted by her voice.

"Did you come in just to stare at me Malfoy?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Malfoys do not stare at people," I said, trying to gain back composure but failing miserably.

"Right then, so what did you want," She said bending over to put her suitcase on her bed.

"I wanted to tell you something," My voice cracked with nervousness.

"Well, lets hear it then," she said not bothering to look up at my face. She continued packing random objects that were around her room.

"Okay, so I guess I will start by ap-ap-ap- apologizing for treating you and your friends like dirt," It almost hurt to apologize, I was taught at a young age that "Malfoys never say 'sorry'".

Hermione stopped packing and looked up at my face, "Wow Malfoy, umm thanks, it means a lot." She started to pack again, she noticed that I didn't leave her room and paused. "Is that all you wanted to say," she asked.

"Ummm no actually.." Hermione had started to pack again. "Hermione will you stop packing and listen to me for one second!" I said in an annoyed voice.

"What did you just call me," she whispered.

"Ummm 'Hermione' that is your name isn't it," I said as I chuckled nervously.

A long pause passed and I heard Hermione speak again.

"Where is all of this coming from? You hate me, no you loathe me. And here you are apologizing!" she was angry, her hands were on her hips and frustration graced her beautiful face.

"Well I-" I tried to say but was cut off, again

" 'Well you' What!" she yelled

"If you would stop inturuppting me I would tell you!" I yelled with an anger to match her's. "Listen, for the past six years I have been working my arse off to get your attention, but you ignor me and shrug me off, I'm sick of it!"

"I don't think I fully understand..." Hermione said in a confused voice.

Did I really have to say it? Could she not just put the pieces together in her smart little head. She was supposed to be the smartest witch in our year.

"I-I-I love you," I whispered


	3. Chapter 3

I had no idea what she was going to say, what she was going to do.

She set down what she was carrying and walked over to me. I felt a sharp sting as her hand collided with my cheek. It stung even more than it did in my third year.

"I hate you, I hate your friends, I hate your family, I hate-," she said through tears that were now falling down her beautiful face. Our faces were only two inches from each other now.

"I hate that I love you too," she whispered and looked up at me with her brown doe eyes. I stared into her eyes, she meant every word she said.

"Hermion-" I tried to say but was silenced by her lips crashing on mine. An electric current shot through my body. And after a few seconds I started to respond back to the kiss. My hands lifted up to run my fingers through her chestnut tendrils and pulled her closer to me. Our tongues battle for dominance as I had Hermione pressed up against the wall. I pull away just long enough for her to say

"Draco,"

I never wanted to let go.


End file.
